


Now or Never

by funnygirlthatbelle13



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Confession, F/M, Res ritual, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:14:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25225171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funnygirlthatbelle13/pseuds/funnygirlthatbelle13
Summary: When faced with having to participate in a resurrection ritual for Jester, Caleb realizes that later is now.
Relationships: Jester Lavorre/Caleb Widogast
Comments: 8
Kudos: 68
Collections: Widojest Week 2020





	Now or Never

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! So it’s the last day of Widojest Week... I can’t believe it’s already over! Well, this is what I have for my final fic!

Caleb stared at the door to the main room of the temple to Melora. Beauregard and Caduceus were currently in there as they attempted to resurrect Jester. 

Suddenly, the door opened. Beauregard, looking more exhausted than he had ever seen her before gestured to the door.

This was a mistake. It shouldn’t be him. Fjord and Beau had already gone, but surely, Veth or Yasha were more equipped for this than he was. But they had insisted that it must be him. 

Beauregard put a hand on his shoulder, the touch bringing a small amount of comfort as he passed through the doorway. 

The ivy-covered marble columns would have been imposing in any other situation, but compared to what he was about to do, it seemed like nothing.

The smell of incense flooded his nostrils as he approached the altar. Caduceus was standing at the head of it, a grim expression on his face as he cast. 

And there, upon the altar, surrounded by lilies and diamonds, was Jester. They had cleaned her up as best as they could, but he could still see the stab wound in her chest. 

He climbed up the steps of the altar, his heart pounding in his ears.

“Ready, Mr. Caleb?” Caduceus asked.

He sighed. 

“I’m not sure if I’m ready,” he admitted, “But… I will do it.”

He stared down at Jester’s corpse. 

You know what you have to do, coward. Just get it over with.

His trembling hand reached out and held her cold, stiff, blue one.

“Jester, I…” he began, “You have already done so much for all of us, for me. A-And I know that we are not always so good at taking care of you. You do not want to ask for help, you do not want to be selfish. And if this is your one selfish decision, I understand, but I-“

Was he actually going to go through with this? 

What other choice did he have?

He rubbed his eyes frantically as he pushed on.

“When we went shopping together in Rosohna and you bought me all of those supplies, do you remember?” he rushed on, “I wanted to tell you something but then I was a coward. I told you that I’d tell you later. And… I guess now is later. I only hope it is not too late. I… I am-“

Caleb pressed his eyes closed. Just say it. Just say it.

“Oh, Jester, I am uselessly in love with you. I tried to fight it, to suppress it. But you-you are so wonderful. And you deserve so much more. But… if you are on the fence about coming back to us, please, just know that I- my feelings- oh please, Jester. I do not think I can take another heartbreak.”

He stared down at her in anticipation.

Please work. Please be enough. Come back to us.

Caduceus made a final gesture, and Jester gasped back to life, lurching forward. 

Caleb instinctively reached out to support her as Jester stared up at him blearily, coughing weakly.

“Cay-leb?” she asked weakly, “Was-was what you said true?”

“Oh, blueberry,” he whispered softly, “Of course it’s true. I-I… I have been trying to keep it in, but-“

Jester grabbed the lapel of his coat, tugging him close. Before Caleb could begin to process this, cool lips were on his.

Jester was kissing him. 

Him, she was kissing him!

And he was kissing her back. 

It had been so long, but he still remembered how. Caleb matched her speed, her intensity, kept everything balanced as he followed her lead. All the while, his mind raced with pure joy.

“Aw, that’s nice,” Caduceus said, “But, um, maybe we should get out of here and let the others know what’s happened.”

And with that, they pulled apart, both blushing.

“Ja, that sounds good,” Caleb muttered, blushing.

“Thank you, Caduceus,” Jester said sincerely.

Caduceus smiled as he began putting his things away. 

“Need a hand?” Caleb offered shyly.

Cheeks tinged purple, Jester took it as he guided her off the altar. But she did not let go once she was down, nor when they had gotten down the steps.

Caleb’s heart was pounding rapidly as he began to process what had just happened.

He loved Jester uselessly, utterly, completely.

And, somehow, she loved him back.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! This week has been great getting to see and work with so many great creators, and I’m so proud of what we accomplished!


End file.
